The present invention relates to a holding appliance for use in a blanket or a coverlet and the like, and more particularly, to a holding appliance for preventing the blanket or the coverlet from falling down from a bed owing to the movement of a body of human being during sleeping.
Generally, human being moves around on a bed during sleeping. For this, a blanket or a coverlet frequently is apt to fall down from a bed. A continuation of sleeping in such a condition may result in catching a cold or falling an unexpected ill. Particularly, infants are subject to such a condition. It is further to be noted that it is difficult for a physically handicapped person to pick up a blanket or a coverlet fallen from a bed.
One way for removing disadvantages stated above is to fix the blanket or the coverlet to the bed by any suitable string. However, it is impossible to remove the drawbacks; such as, cutting of string due to the movement of a body during sleeping, wearing of the connecting portion between the string and the blanket or the coverlet, and existence of pressure on the body owing to the fact that the blanket or the coverlet is pulled by the string.